The Heart Wants What It Wants
by kycampbell100
Summary: Felicity Smoak has been in a Coma for 2 years, and during those two years Oliver Queen has been taking care of her body in the Arrow Cave. Digg has been telling Oliver to let her go, but Oliver knows that he can't. Oliver wants her to wake up so they can be together in a way he never thought they would. His Heart wants what it wants, and it wants one Felicity Smoak
1. Chapter 1

**Arrow has been my latest obsession. I have just finished Season one and I am moving on to season 2! So excited, but anyway. I love Olicity they just make me so happy. I mean I know they are not together, but all of their cute moments. Has anyone else heard the rumors about Felicity getting killed off at the end of season 3. I hope it isn't true becuse she is my favorite character! So Who is your favorite Character? Do you have one? What couple do you ship? **

**Oliver's P.O.V. **

**I stand there looking at her petite body. She seems so small laying on the bed. Her pale face was framed with her blonde hair. It has been two years she has looked this way. Two years of her laying on the soft bed surrounded by a protective glass. She isn't dead. She is in a coma. A coma that she will come out of. A coma that has lasted for the past two years. **

**"Oliver," I look over to see Diggle walking down the stairs. **

**"Hey Dig," I smile at him before turning my attention back on Felicity. **

**"You know she wouldn't want you to do this Ollie. She would rather you move on with your life, and let her rest in peace." I don't even look at Dig. I know everything he is about to say. It isn't anything I havn't heard before. He has been trying to talk me into letting her die, but I can't do it. Not when her being in this position is my fault anyway. Not when she doesn't know how much I truely love her. **

**"Dig I can't do it. Look at her. She," I pause, "she deserves to live." I watch as John Diggle shakes his head in disapprovement. **

**"Do you think she will want to live the rest of her life like this? Like a vegtable?" all of a sudden we hear a beep coming from the computer screen. **

**"Saved by the beep," I take one last look at Felicity before walking over to the computer to see what was going on in Starling. **

**I know that this chapter was short but I just want the kind of outline of the story out there. I own nothing that belongs to arrow. I hope you enjoy R & R. In case you are like me and don't know much of the letter lingo it means Rate and Review! C'ya guys ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer your questions there have been a lot of things. I first heard it from my little brother. He was the first one to tell me and then I also heard it from my brother in law. So I looked it up and then there were all these articles. I hope it isn't true. Who else watched the episode of Arrow last night. I won't say anything in case you haven't but I was very mad and I am like, why you not like happy endings. Anyway I am going to continue with the story. Hey guys this story is going to be a little bit AU. Or a lot AU. I hope you don't mind this. And you will get the full story of what happened to felicity, but it is going to come in short little flash backs ^.^**

_**Flashback** _

_Felicity was standing in front of Slade. The blade was against her throat. Tears were falling from her eyes, but she was being strong. He knew exactly what to do at whatever the cost would be. He didn't think that his plan would go this wrong. He didn't think that everything that happened would cause his Felicity to be in a deep slumber for this long. He didn't know that this night was going to change everything forever. _

_** Flash back done** _

Oliver's P.O.V.

"Oliver something is wrong," was the first thing I heard as soon as I picked up my phone.

"Diggle what do you mean something is wrong? Is Lila and Sara okay?"

"Yes they are fine, but Felicity's not." I suck in a deep breath and grab my jacket in a rush.

"I will be there soon." I race to Verdant and see that Roy and Diggle are beside my Felicity. Her body is shaking uncontrollably. Before I could bark out orders on what to do, the shaking stopped. She remained unconscious. I walked over to her side and sat down. Was this a sign. Could her body no longer take the incubation. Could she no longer live in her failing body? Was the hope of Felicity ever waking up disappearing?

I quickly stand up and start kicking the mats. This can't be happening. Felicity can not be dying on me. She has to live. She is going to live. I just need more time to find a treatment that will work on her. I walk over to the beeping computer screen and see that there is a situation that needs to be taken care of.

"Diggle you come with me, Roy I need you to stay here and watch Felicity. If she seizes again contact me and I will tell you what to do." I quickly change into my gear and head out on my motorcycle while Digg was following in his black van.

As I look around the abandoned factory everything seems in tact. Nothing is in a wrongful place and there is no one there but me and Diggle. I whip my head around as I hear a phone going off.

"Digg did you forget to turn your phone off?" Digg shook his head. I follow the ringing until I find a phone, not just any phone though Felicity's old phone. The one that Dig and I couldn't find after the incident that caused her to end in a coma. The one where he couldn't save her from a deep slumber. I slowly pick up the phone and hit answer.

"Hello," I say waiting for a response.

"Hello, Oliver." There it was that voice. The one that haunted my dreams. The one I couldn't stand. The one that hurt Felicity.

"Slade. How did you get out of Argus?" I heard a chuckle come across the line.

"You make many enemies in the line of work you do Oliver. You shouldn't be so surprised that after two years one figured out about me."

"I swear Slade.." I get cut off from the older man who I thought was once my friend.

"You swear nothing Oliver. You know that you will not put an arrow through my skull, and the only way to get rid of me is to kill me." Before I could respond the line went dead and everything was quiet.

"Let's go back to Verdant to see if we can track the phone call."

Roy's P.O.V.

As I sit in the 'Arrow cave' I take a deep breath and let it out. Oliver was really worried about Felicity, maybe he knows the true reason why and he is just hiding it, or he truly doesn't know why he won't pull the plug on the poor defenseless girl. I know for a fact that Oliver is in love with Felicity and he doesn't want to let her go, because that means she is never coming back, and if she never comes back, then who would love him and understand him the way she does. The crap about him wanting to save her because he is the reason she is in this position is crap. I mean there is some truth behind it, but it is not the full reasoning.

As I am deep in thought I hear a big clad of noise and I quickly head in the direction of Felicity's body. The only thing is, is that it is no longer there, but standing in front of the glass case.

"Felicity, " I say over joyed to see that she is alive, but something is off. I look at the glass case again to see that it is shattered. How could she have shattered the case. It is suppose to be unbreakable.

"Felicity, maybe you should lay down and wait for Oliver to get back," I try to step closer to her, but as soon as I do she picks me up with one hand and throws me across the room. I get back up and try to stop her. I know that she is going to try to kick my ass, but I have to stall her at least until Oliver gets here. As I finally reach her at the door she takes her leg kicks me in the groin and then walks down the stairs as I fall. As soon as she reaches me she picks me up with just one hand and slams me down on the bed that once belonged to her helpless body. My head slams heard and all I can see are a bunch of stars. The last thing I notice before blacking out is Felicity's small figure going up the stairs and disappearing from the building.

**Wow what do you guys think? Do you like it? Do you think it sucks? Do you think I should take it in another direction? Please answer my questions because if it is to bad I will delete the chapter and take it in whatever direction you guys would like. I know that this is very different from how the show is, but I love AU stories, because you get to play around with them and make them your own in a sense and they don't follow the show so they are not always so predictable. I don't know maybe this story is going to be very predictable to you guys maybe not. Well Comment. Rate REview. Follow. P.S. Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. School life is hard when you have a million things to do. So again Enjoy and tell me your thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all my Olicity Fans. So Truth is I am still sick and at home so I thought I would make another chapter. So who else hates Laurels character. I have also heard that they are getting rid of Felicity so it can be Laurel and Oliver together. If that is the case then they have lost one of their fans.. *cough cough* me *cough cough* Honestly I hate Laurels Character in the show. She is probably the most annoying and if they let her live and Felicity die then I am done. Okay Anyway here is the new Chapter. **

Roy's P.O.V.

As I open my eyes I see Oliver standing over my body.

"Roy are you okay?" I hear Diggle ask. I slowly nod not trusting myself to speak.

"Do you think you can sit up," I nod again and then feel Oliver and Diggle help sit me up.

"Where is Felicity? What happened down here?" I look at Oliver and see the concern etched on his face.

"I don't know what happened. I was lost in thought when I heard this loud noise. I followed it to see Felicity standing in front of her incubator. At first I was happy she was awake, but then I noticed that she was different. She broke it, glass was shattered everywhere. I was trying to get her to sit down, but her eyes were empty. She picked me up with just one hand and threw me across the room. How could Felicity do that, unless..." That is where Oliver stops me. He walks over to a table and slams his fists against it.

"Do you think she was injected with the mirakuru?" I quickly regret asking this question when Oliver gives me his death glare.

"She didn't show any of the signs. Blood didn't pour out of her eyes like it did with the other victims, and instead of dying she went into a coma." I look at Dig and see confusion plastered on his face.

"I don't know what is happening to her, but we need to find her. Before she hurts anyone else." I look at Oliver and nod in agreement.

"It's not going to be easy though. She beat my ass the last time. Knocked me unconscious. We don't even know what is going on with her so how are we suppose to know what will work on her?"

"Look Roy I don't have all the answers. I am not going to pretend like I have all the answers, but I am going to do everything in my power to save her. She is apart of our team, she is apart of the original three. I got her into this mess and now I am going to get her out." Oliver grabs his bow once more and heads out the door.

"Dig we need to do something. He is thinking with his heart not his head. I know this is Felicity. I know that she is apart of the team, but right now we need to see her as a threat to Starling, not a friend who needs our help." Dig looks at me with sad eyes and nods.

"I know Roy, but you know Oliver, and he is not going to give up so easily."

**Felicity's P.O.V. **

What have I done? Why did I do that to Roy? I know who he is. I tried to stop myself, but it didn't work. I have no control on whats happening to me. What is happening to me? Where am I heading? What am I doing?

"Felicity, it is nice to see you again." I look around the building that I have just walked into. How did I know to come here? I keep trying to say something but nothing comes out. I want to tell him to give me answers.

"Why are you not speaking my dear. I know that two years of hibernation is a long time. I was stuck in a A.R.G.U.S for just as long. It is miserable." I finally find my voice.

"You... You.. A..are not g..g..get.. away with this." Every word I say hurts to come out. I have to fight my mind to say these words. What is happening to me?

"Looks like the Mirakuru 2.0 is wearing off. Or maybe your mind is just to strong to stay in its effects." I watch as he takes out a syringe with a dark blue liquid inside.

"Don't worry Felicity, this will only knock you out for a few days, and then you will be back in my control." I want to run. I want to defend myself, but I can't. I can only stand there and take the needle that he soon ejects into me. This is the last memory I have before everything turns black and everything I have come to know disappears.

**so it may not be the longest chapter but I hope it entertains all my readers out there. Tell me what you think about what is happening to Felicity. Do you think that everything will turn out okay? Do you think she will ever get out of the grasp of Slade Wilson and his Mirakuru 2.0. What exactly do you think this new drug can do, and why is it having such control over Felicity. What do you think Slade has in store for Felicity for the future? Okay you don't have to answer any of these questions, but they are just to get you thinking, if you want to answer them in a Rate and review I would be glad to see what you have to say. Anyway. Enjoy this chapter Review, Rate, Favorite, Follow. This story has 43 followers just from 2 chapters, which makes me feel happy. Keep reading, enjoy, for those of you who babble I babble too, so we are all babblers. Okay well by and ENJOY! not that I am telling you what to do. Just enjoy if you want to enjoy or if you do enjoy. Bye now. -KYCampbell100**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I have heard the Felicity Dying rumor from many different sides. I have heard in on Google when I searched for it, from my brother, my boyfriend, and then even more from some comments on different Fanfiction writers posts. I really hope it isn't true because she truly is my favorite character in the show, and with out her I don't think it will be as good. So someone should start a rebellion about it and say if it happens then we will no longer watch the show. I would join in of course and support the movement. :) Anyway here is the new Chapter. **

**Slade's P.O.V. **

I watch as Felicity's blue eyes flutter open after being closed for the past two days. This is going to hurt Oliver even more. The one that he loves is against him. She despises him, better yet she doesn't even exist in her own mind. She knows what has gone on between them, she remembers her past, but everything seems worse. Every Godly image of Oliver she has is gone and replaced with an evil one. Oh revenge. Sweet. Sweet. Revenge.

"Hello Felicity, It is nice to see you awake." She lays their in silence. Staring straight into nothingness. "You may stand up Felicity," I watch as she stands up slowly. He eyes staring at the wall with nothing in them. She is blank. She listen's to my command and my command only. The orders I give are carried out by her.

"Listen we are going to meet with Oliver. He wants you back and we are going to destroy his heart when he sees what you have become. He will learn about everything that you can do, and everything you will do. He will learn that the only way to save Starling city is to kill you himself. Let's give Oliver a call now." I smile slyly and take out my phone, pressing the call button when his contact was highlighted.

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

As soon as I hear my phone ring I jump up and hit the answer button.

"Slade," I say before being interrupted.

"Listen here Oliver, we are going to meet, and you are going to get a chance to See Felicity, but only if you follow my rules." I roll my eyes.

"No you listen," and again I was cut off.

"Do you want to see your precious Felicity or not Oliver. It is a simple question."

"Of course I want to see her," then Slade chimes in interrupting me again.

"Good then you will do what I say. We will meet in two weeks. Down at the Docks. You are to not bring any law enforcement with you what-so-ever.

You may bring Diggle, Roy, and even Sara, but no one else. I will send you the rest soon. Goodbye for now Oliver," is the last thing he states before ending the call. Why does it have to be two weeks. Why can't it be today?why is he making me wait?

**Slade's P.O.V. **

I watch as Felicity stands as hard as iron as the blade slashes through her skin**. **Oliver has been cares about image, so how about we make Felicity's match his. I slide the blade across her flat, bare, abdomen and blood starts to slide down her beautiful skin. I place the blade down on the ground and pick up a whip. Every scar on her body is going to be made to match his. She will go through every inch of pain he had, but she will be stronger about it. He will then see pushing Felicity away was the biggest mistake of his life.

After I finish giving lacerations to her back she still stands as if nothings happened. She is like a gate of iron, or a wall of bricks. She is strong, Competent, and ready to face Oliver. By the time the two weeks are up she will have all of his scars. All of his wounds, and all of his training, but she will be better, stronger, and faster. Not only will be have the upper hand on strength but also on the department of emotions. Oliver is going to try to save her. He believes that anyone can be saved, but not in her case. Not anymore.

**Oliver's P.O.V. **

The two weeks go by slowly, and everyday seems like a year. Somehow I made it through and am now preparing to meet with Felicity and Slade. What ever he is preparing is not going to be good, but no matter what Felicity is going to go home with us tonight safe and sound.

Diggle, Sara, Roy, and I reach the docs at 10:30 like Slades list of regulations told us to. No one was here though. Only us. Maybe this is a trap. Maybe he isn't even going to bring Felicity to the Docs.

"Hello Oliver," I turn around to see Slade standing behind me, but Felicity is no where to be seen.

**okay well I hope you like this chapter. what do you think is going to happen to Oliver and the members of Team Arrow. I think I might upload another chapter, but I have no clue whether to or not. Well If I don't Have a happy Turkey Day! (Or Thanksgiving day) Whatever you prefer to call it. I know I use both. You don't have to use both, I am just saying I do. I don't want one name to feel left out.. LOL I am so personifying names right now. Not that it is wrong so if you do it is okay. Well I will let you go! C'ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys I know it has been a while since I have posted and I am very sorry. Everything has been so hectic with Christmas and a death of a very close family member. Okay so I hope you all enjoyed the Holidays and got everything you wanted for Christmas and completed your resolutions for New Years. Okay so I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Oliver's P.O.V. **

"Slade where is Felicity?" Anger is plastered all over my face. I need to see her. I need to see that she is alright. I need her.

"Come out Felicity," I hear him say. I watch as a girl comes from out of the shadows. She looks so different. Her hair is down and pin straight, her makeup is dark, there are no glasses covering her face. She looks deadpanned.

Then I notice all the scars. She was wearing nothing but a black leather bustier crop top that was connected by various tiny straps crossing one another to the opposite side. and black short shorts with black combat boots.

"Slade what did you do to her?" Tears threatened my eyes and I turned to see the sick looks both Roy and Digg had plastered on their faces. This was our Felicity. The one that made us laugh when we needed it. The one who pushed us when we felt the road was blocked and know where to go. The one who made us all want to be better people.

"I only did to her what you went through Oliver. You said you couldn't be with her because you would just put her in more danger, you said that you didn't want her to experience the pain that you had to go through. Well how about this. Because you wouldn't be with her she was an open target. She has had to suffer everything you have gone through. I made sure to give her all the same scars you posses."

"Felicity, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want this to happen to you. I was trying to protect you." All that appeared on her face was an annoyed look. I saw Slade Whisper to her and she nodded in return.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Oliver. I waited for you for years to love me. I was patient and I was there. Instead you decided to screw every other chick. You said you couldn't be with any one you could possibly care about and then you turn around and date Sara. So you want to know something the only person you were trying to protect was yourself. Your heart, Your feelings. This has always been about you Oliver, and it always will be." Out of no where She pulls out a bow with a black arrow pointing at me. I can see tears in her eyes and know that this Felicity is speaking from my Felicity's heart. The words that she posses inside that she has been hiding.

"Go ahead Felicity shoot him. Show him what you are worth." I look at her and she starts to shake her head.

"Felicity do it. Shoot me. I deserve it." I watch as the arrow starts to drop.

"Oliver help me," but then all of a sudden something changes my Felicity is gone, and an outraged Felicity is back. The bow and arrow perks back up and the arrow is let loose. I quickly dodge it to see her clip the arrow to her back and run towards me. As soon as she reaches me she tries to kick, but I quickly dodge it, but the strength she contains is more then what I am capable of blocking. I quickly get thrown to the ground. I can feel my nose bleeding and my heart pumping. My ribs felt as if they were ran over by a car, and probably with her strength it probably amounts to the same.

"Go ahead Felicity finish him off," she draws back her fist, and then it drops.

"Oliver run," Tears glisten in her eyes. "RUN," she yells again.

"Felicity," She shakes her head. I can see the anger coming back. She is trying to fight it off, but I know she can't last long.

"Listen...Ol.. Oliver. I.. I ..I can't st..t...tay like this for long... She...c..c..c..comes. b..b..ba..back...Run..." Dig quickly picks me up. And Roy helps him Carry me.

"Felicity, I guess it is time to go. We will Finish this next time. Lets go." I watch as the angry Felicity returns and starts following Slade. He looks angry and I know whatever he does next to Felicity is going to be worse then what he has already done.

"Dig we can't leave her with him. Let's take her with us. She is starting to come around. He is going to hurt her."

"Listen Oliver I know that she is our Felicity, but our Felicity is also Slades Felicity, there are two parts of her. We need you to get better before we can think about helping her again. We will get her back. We just need time. With that I stop fighting and allow Diggle and Roy take me away.

**Okay so here is the newest chapter and I hope you enjoyed again sorry it took so long, and I really hope you liked it. **


End file.
